Troll Call
The Troll Call is a weekly Hiveswap event whereby a pair of new canonical Hiveswap trolls is revealed every Wednesday around 20:00 CET on the What Pumpkin tumblr and on a dedicated Troll Call tracker on Hiveswap.com, in the build up to the release of Hiveswap: Act 2 in Spring of 2018. Troll Call was announced and debuted on November 11th, 2017, via the What Pumpkin tumblr, with the reveal of the first two Troll Call trolls, Zebede Tongva and Tyzias Entykk. The Troll Call tracker consists of an image of 36 "troll cards", containing the images of each Troll Call troll to be featured in silhouette, with cards being filled in with detail and a link to further information about each troll as they are revealed. The 36 silhouettes represent at least 38 Troll Call trolls to be revealed in total (as the Soleil twins take up only a single card, as do Folykl and Kuprum). As of Wednesday, December 20, 2017, fourteen trolls have been revealed, filling in twelve of the 36 cards. All of the Troll Call trolls bear symbols taken from the Alternian library of signs known as the extended zodiac. Information regarding sign names, Lunar Sway and Aspect are provided by the official Hiveswap website's Extended Zodiac section. As the games are believed to not be directly linked to The Game, any information regarding aspects and lunar sway may not be relevant to Hiveswap itself. Troll Call Trolls The following list is made in order of introduction, not by order of the hemospectrum. Zebede Tongva Zebede Tongva is a goldblooded troll with the Gempio sign (The Concise, Prospit sway, aspect of Light) and an aspiring beekeeper. They are three hours too far away to visit, but "subchirps" you if you don't. Their first name comes from a New Testament fisherman (the father of James and John), and their last name comes from a Californian Native American tribe. Tyzias Entykk Tyzias Entykk is a tealblooded troll with the Licer sign (The Charmer, Prospit sway, aspect of Blood) who sleeps once a week. She holds controversial theories about traditional jurisprudence, and what she has in her mug is not coffee. Her first name can be roughly translated into Tisias, a Greek philosopher on logic and debate, and her last name is possibly derived from Antyk, the name of an anti-communist Polish operation responsible for counter-propaganda. Because of this, she could be part of the rebellion. Mallek Adalov Mallek Adalov is a ceruleanblooded troll with the Scorist sign (The Mutineer, Prospit sway, aspect of Time) who is a master of the blockchain. They had 13 piercings as of the last count and have "sweet kicks". Their first name is a possible reference to the "malloc", a function group in C standard library, and their last is a reference to Ada Lovelace, a mathematician who was important to the early history of computers. Daraya Jonjet Daraya Jonjet is a jadeblooded troll with the Virnius sign (The Fierce, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope) who has been in detention for her entire life. She has an imitation grubhorn bracelet, and her last bullet point simply reads "ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb." Her first name is a reference to the series "Daria," and is also the somali translation for “darling”, while her last is a reference to Joan Jett, and possibly pronounced the same. Barzum Soleil Barzum Soleil is a purpleblooded troll with the Capriun sign (The Cartographer, Derse sway, aspect of Breath) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Baizli. They communicate with Baizli telepathically and through unbroken dead-eyed stares. They are also tragicomic. They and Baizli were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Barnum" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings, and visually seems to be reluctant to 'share everything'. Baizli Soleil Baizili Soleil is a purpleblooded troll with the Caprimini sign (The Perilous, Derse sway, aspect of Doom) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Barzum. They communicate with Barzum telepathically and though unbroken dead-eyed stares. They also make sure to stay hydrated. They and Barzum were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Bailey" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings, and seems to be the initiator of 'sharing everything'. Nihkee Moolah Nihkee Moolah is an indigoblooded troll with the Sagicorn sign (The Wild, Prospit sway, aspect of Rage) who is active in Muscular Theater. She lost her leg but "gained the upper hand" and is a subcultural gatekeeper. Nihkee is phonetically similar to the name Nikki and Moolah is slang for money, and is also a reference to famous woman's wrestler Fabulous Moolah. Her first name may also be a reference to Nike, the Greek goddess of victory who only had one wing; Nihkee having only one leg may reflect this. Chahut Maenad Chahut Maenad is a purpleblooded troll with the Caprinius sign (The Credulous, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope) who is described as "two weeks from exile". She is single (and ready to mangle) and loves to scrapbook. She appears to be a subjuggulator, much like The Grand Highblood, and bears a striking resemblance to him. She also placed her sign upon her breast, similar to him placing his sign on his crotch. Chahut in french literally translates to words such as "noise", "uproar", "pandemonium" or "rumpus". Her surname is a reference to the maenads (translating to "raving ones") of Greek mythology, female followers of Dionysus who participate in mad, drunken rites in the god's honor. Diemen Xicali Diemen Xicali is a rustblooded troll with the Arrius sign (The Visualizer, Derse sway, aspect of Hope). They were first known to the fandom as 'Hotdog' in unconfirmed 'leaks'. They are "all about that oblong meat product", referring to a hotdog-esque meat product with uncertain contents. The reasons behind their infatuation with said oblong meat product remains unclear, but they pay sufficiently close attention to a given oblong meat product to monitor its temperature. As a lowblood, they may aspire to (or have been assigned) a future relating to the oblong meat product or its production. Diemen is the name of a town in the province of North Holland, Netherlands, which comes from the river Diem (itself originating from di eme, meaning "the water"). Alternatively, it may come from the German die men ''("the men"), or its agricultural definition of "a layered pile of hay, peat, or straw in the open field". Xicali may originate from Mexicali, the capital city of Baja California. Diemen is the first troll to be shown with freckles. Skylla Koriga Skylla Koriga is a bronzeblooded troll with the Taurist sign (The Prosperous, Prospit sway, aspect of Time). She appears to be some variety of farm or ranch worker, with a clear old American west influence in her design. She bears a mouth twig passed down to her by her lusus. Despite her vocation, she is somehow a vegetarian, and is perhaps a degree more thoughtful than one might expect of a farm laborer. Her name may come from 'Scylla', which is name of a sea monster in Greek mythology. Folykl Darane Folykl Darane is a goldblooded troll with the Gemittarius sign (The Sapient, Derse sway, aspect of Void). She appears as a parasite who "quietly drains psychic energy like an app you forgot to close out" and does not know what a shower is. She seems feral, and her eyes are blacked out (or missing) which may allude to blindness. She could be draining the excess energy that Kuprum creates. Folykl is an alternate spelling of ''follicle, in reference to the sheath of cells and connective tissue that surrounds the root of a hair. "Darane" could be a trollification of the word "drain", which fits with Folykl's siphoning ability. Kuprum Maxlol Kuprum Maxlol is a goldblooded troll with the Gemnius sign (The Canny, Prospit sway, aspect of Hope). He knows exactly to the best psychics and is genuinely excited about it, as evidenced by the Ψiioniic-imitation headset. Kuprum is also a strident online crusader for the empire. He appears to have vision twofold distinct from the Captors' and carries Folykl around on a backpack. He could be creating excess energy that Folykl drains. Kuprum is an alternate spelling of Cuprum, the Latin name for copper - a highly conductive metal used in early forms of batteries. Maxlol is a parody of topkek, a well-known meme phrase (based on "kek", a translation of "lol" in Korean and the Horde faction of World of Warcraft) commonly used in gaming communities. Originally that just was going to be his last name. Charun Krojib Charun Krojib is an oliveblooded troll with the Leiborn sign (The Paradox, Derse sway, aspect of Rage). They are a lost and found artist and eats worms in their cave which is "not as bad as it sounds". They are apparently deconstructively organized. From their outfit they appear to be some form of gardener which could explain why they eat worms in their cave. Charun is the name of a psychopomp (one who guides the souls of the dead) in Estrucan mythology, based on Charon from Greek mythology (the ferryman of the underworld). They are the first known nonbinary troll, and use they/them pronouns. Krojib could be a backwards Trollification of the Icelandic surname Björk, meaning "birch"; it is also the surname of Philip Reese Bjork, an American geologist and paleontologist known for his work in unearthing dinosaur species in America. Amisia Erdehn Amisia Erdehn is an indigoblooded troll with the Sagira sign (The Tenable, Prospit sway, aspect of Mind). She was first known to the fandom as 'Art Enthusiast' in unconfirmed 'leaks'. She believes that "money can't buy talent but it does buy very expensive lessons", and that cutting off heads is harder than you'd think, she could have a regular muscular mass for an indigo, unlike Equius' insane STRENGTH. She is an artist who also makes her own . Amisia could be a trollification of "Amnesia" meaning she may have issues with memory, connecting to her affiliation with the Mind aspect; it is also the Latin name of the river Ems, a river in northwestern Germany and the only one that led to Teutoburg Forest, the sight of a battle between an alliance of Germanic tribes and three Roman legions. Amisia may also refer to her bow-like sign, as in 'I missed ya'. It can be a shortening of Artemisia Gentileshi, who painted 'Judith slaying Holofernes' which shows her beheading him. Erdehn also bears a resemblance to Eridan. Her name also contains an anagram for "Headsman", likely a reference to her association with beheading. Polypa Goezee Polypa Goezee is an oliveblooded troll with the Leus sign (The Flexible, Prospit sway, aspect of Breath). She was first known to the fandom as 'Survivor' in unconfirmed 'leaks'. She is a pitiless mercenary who can't be caught if she's on fire. She also gives excellent relationship advice, to the highest possible bidder. She wears bandages, which are unrelated to the fire. The name Polypa is a modification of the word "polyp", the small, juvenile form of organisms in the phylum Cnidaria (jellyfish). Goezee could be a Trollification of the phrase "go easy", but her name is pronounced differently in languages like Dutch (more like gu-zey). It may also be a reference to Albert Goozee, a 20th century British murderer. Tegiri Kalbur Tegiri Kalbur is a tealblooded troll with the Libitarrius sign (The Hidden, Derse sway, aspect of Void). He has over 300 confirmed culls and he believes things are "just according to plan (translators note: plan means tactical contingistrat)". His third bullet simply states that "now that alternia is on fire and the lowbloods are at the door, you ask for his help?" The "Te" in his name can be shown by the kanji "手" which means "hand". "Giri" can be shown as "義理" and is a Japanese value corresponding to "duty", "obligation", or "burden of obligation". Therefore, his name could be read as "a hand that deals justice". 'Giri' is also a reading for 'cut', referring back to his use of a katana sword. Kalbur may be a Trollification of Excalibur and its alternative name Caliburn, one of the legendary swords in Arthurian legend. It may also mean caliber, as in "top caliber", which is surely how he ranks himself. Gallery Zebede.png|Zebede Tongva Tyzias.png|Tyzias Entykk Mallek.png|Mallek Adalov Daraya.png|Daraya Jonjet Soleiltwins.png|Barzum and Baizli - The Soleil Twins Nihkee.png|Nihkee Moolah Chahut.png|Chahut Maenad Diemen.png|Diemen Xicali Skylla.png|Skylla Koriga Folykl and Kuprum.png|Folykl Darane and Kuprum Maxlol Charun.png|Charun Krojib Amisia.png|Amisia Erdehn Polypa.png|Polypa Goezee Tegiri.png|Tegiri Kalbur Category:Hiveswap concepts Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap